The Next Step XXX - Story 8 - Summer and Henry (S6)
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Summer and Henry watch a movie *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 8

Summer and Henry

(Studio 1 Office)

Season 6 Episode 22

As Henry started up the film, Summer turned to him, "thank you, for everything Henry". "Henry turned and looked his girlfriend in the eyes and replied, "your welcome". Henrys cock was beginning to grow, and he had been dying to fuck Summer since she had joined the Next Step and now that they were in an official relationship, this was his chance. Summer, unaware of Henrys sexual desires, took hold of his hand and grasped it tightly. Henry, making his move, leaned in and the two shared a kiss.

As the two began to make out, Henry pulled off Summers top revealing that she had in fact not been wearing a bra underneath. Summer let out a giggle, "You didn't think I planned to spend the night just watching a movie, did you?", she asked. Henry, now knowing that Summer was ready to get serous with their relationship removed his top and continued to make out with his girlfriend, his hands exploring her exquisite body.

Summer rested her hand on Henrys crotch as he moved down to kiss her on the lips as he brought his right hand up to cup one of her perfect tits. At that moment, she sharply breathed in. "Oh, Henry," she sighed, "I uh, I don't know." Henry cut her off. "Don't worry, Summer, it's alright."

With his face in the softness of her neck and with one hand on her breast, Henrys cock was straining against his pants so much that it hurt. Continuing to hold her close Henry moved his other hand that had been resting on Summer's back down to the zipper on his pants and with one swift movement he released his erect cock from its confines. He then reached up and pushed Summer's right arm down until he had her hand in his own and then moved it to his hard cock that was already leaking with pre-cum.

"Wha...what do you want me to do," Summer said nervously. "Like I said, I've never done anything like this." Henry was somewhat surprised. "Haven't you done this before with a previous boyfriend?" "N-no, I've never had a serious boyfriend, until now." "You've never had sex then?" Henry questioned, as he moved her hand around his cock.

"No, not at all," Summer said quietly, as Henry felt the warmth of her hand squeeze slightly on his now throbbing cock."Well, don't worry about that right now, tonight you're just going to help me out a little. I'll show you what I need you to do.". With her topless and with Henry's hard cock poking out of his pants, it was quite a sight.

As they moved into a suitable position, Henry made sure that her small, warm hand never let go of his cock which was now quite slippery. "Just move your hand slowly up and down and give it a bit more of a squeeze when you're at the top," Henry said, as he moved her hand though the motion. His cock felt divine as she continued to do this for a few minutes while Henry proceeded to cup and play with her perfect tits. All she could do the whole time was stare at her hand as it moved up and down Henrys shaft, occasionally licking her lips and breathing deeply.

Henry felt himself getting closer to blowing his load. "Ok Summer, spit on your hand, then start moving it up and down faster and hold my cock tighter. We're almost done." For someone who had never done it before, Summer certainly had magic hands and 15 seconds later Henry shot a load of cum so high into the air it ended up splattering on her face.

Summer then took hold of Henrys cock with her hand and rubbed his length with her fingers, feeling the cum stick stuck to his cock. She then lowered her mouth to lick his balls, her eyes fixed on his dick. Henry groaned as her tongue traced patterns on his balls first and on the underside of his cock next, rising up to the tip.

As Summer reached the head, she engulfed his whole cock in her mouth, descending slowly, until she could fit no more and gagged on his length, a considerable part still left out of her mouth. "Oh God Summer..." his hands buried in her hair, pushing her up and down, Summer gladly followed his movements, feeling him engorge even further in her mouth.

Summer knew Henry was going to cum when his cock began to twitch at the back of her throat, and he pushed himself even deeper into her tight throat, making her choke on his large member. "Fuck... Summer baby you're so good."

Summer then felt strings of cum running down her tongue and throat which she swallowed quickly and but savoured the last droplets on her lips. "You taste wonderful Henry." Summer said, still on her knees, letting Henry's cock slide out of her mouth. Henry then picked her up and dragged his girlfriend onto his lap, kissing her. Henry then removed Summers pants and underwear, allowing him to gaze at the young dancer's cunt.

Both naked on the couch, Summer dragged her nails down Henry's chest, straddling him with his cock poking out between their bodies. She kissed his neck and made her way down his body until she reached his cock, which she planted a sultry kiss on. Henry then threw her on the couch and climbed on top of her and readied his erect cock as her pussy entrance, he then plunged his dick inside her and stalled for a moment to let her adjust. "Oh God Henry!" Summer cried. Then he started moving, slowly at first, their eyes locked, their hands roaming their bodies, their pelvises hitting on each other, Henry's chest against Summers tits.

Summer desperate for more began to yell, "God, yes Henry! Harder Henry please." Henry moaned and picked up the pace, hitting in the right spot every time, her moans and his groans filling the room. Summer could feel her walls beginning to clench, her fingers clawing at Henry's back, leaving marks that she knew would stay for days. Henry growled and drove even deeper into her. "Henry I'm... about to... I can't hold..." She groaned, burying her face in the crook of his neck, her hips rocking on him slowly but inexorably taking herself higher and higher. "Don't hold back Summer, cum for me baby." He pushed his hips up and Summer let out a scream of pleasure as she came around Henrys cock, her juices leaking onto the couch.

"Summer you're beautiful." Henry breathed. "Ready to go again?" he grinned, taking hold of her hips and pushed his pelvis up before she could answer. Summer let out screams of pleasure as he hit the very back of her canal, forcing her cunt to take his fully erect cock. Summer rocked back and forth on him, meeting his hips thrust by thrust, her hands clenching on his arms, his muscles rippling under her fingers. Unexpectedly Henry pulled Summer off and made her stand. He stood too, and guided Summer to bend down, her hands holding on to the couch. "Like this baby." Henry whispered. "Spread your legs for me."

Henry then began thrusting into her at double speed, starting back from where they left off. He growled and sped up some more. "Cum for me again, baby, with me." The female dancer groaned, knowing Henry would cum inside her, and she once again felt her walls clenching around his cock.

"Oh Summer!", cried Henry as the female dancer came for the second time around him. As he felt Summer's pussy shoot her juices around his dick, his own seed exploded from his cock and into his girlfriend cunt, filling her up with rope upon rope of cum. Letting the last of his semen leak out of his cock, Henry let his cock exit Summers entrance and the two collapsed onto the couch and proceeded to make out on the cum drenched couch, knowing that this was only the beginning of their intimate relationship.

The End

Please leave a review if you enjoyed and feel free to include ideas for future instalments as well.

Stories centred around Regionals are coming soon.


End file.
